Council Fiends Journal
by tarrandivinity
Summary: live life through the eyes of a powerful dragon. Follow the adventures of this group of dragons from hatching to elderly age.


_**DISCLAIMER: don't waste space... its obvious isn't it! You read these things in every story. **_

Summery: live life through the eyes of a powerful dragon. Follow the adventures of this group of dragons from hatching to elderly age.

Human Speech

**Dwarf Speech**

_Elf Speech_

Gnome Speech

_**Chrome Dragon Speech**_

**Gem Dragon Speech**

_Metallic Dragon Speech_

_**High Dragon Speech**_

_**Council Friends Journal**_

_**Not the Draca!**_

Born on 03.16.1978.33

The first crack appeared along the inside of the shell, and muted light—brighter than anything the dragon babe had ever known—lanced into its dark, crowded world. The new creature pushed against

the textured wall, lengthening its fissures and widening the light-filled breaks. It craved the light then, and fear rose inside it at the prospect of remaining trapped within the tight confines forever.

Instinct took over and is struggled madly to free itself. Untested limbs and still furled wings fought to release themselves.

The dragon struggled to make its body obey its commands. Soft scales scraped around the shell's interior with a wet grating sound as it worked to unfold its compact form. It mewled in confusion and

anger when the confines did not yield. Clenched talons opened, splaying new, sharp claws. Jaws moved up and down its neck and its neck stretched full and straight, straining against its

imprisonment. The shell broke away, and the hatchling—triumphant—let out a roar to announce its arrival to the world.

Fresh from its egg and desperately hungry, the quivering creature searched the cavern with blurry eyes. It waited for the return roar from its draca, welcoming it to life. But there was no answering

bellow. No Draca—No Mother. The only sound was a yelp of surprise, and that emerged in tandem with a belch of fetid breath from a thing standing 20 feet away. Instinct again took hold, as the

hatchling reared back and hissed.

Through its blurry, not-yet focused eyes, the hatchling saw that the thing stood on two wide legs. It held a dragon egg in its two huge arms and bore no wings on its back. The creature gibbered

something the hatchling could not understand, and similar noises responded from elsewhere in the cavern. The hatchling understood only one thing: _This creature was definitely not its Draca…_

* * *

><p>Your vision remains blurry and the bright light outside your shell nearly blinds you after spending many long months in the dark confines of your egg. Still, you force your eyes open wide as you look<p>

around for your draca — your mother — or some other dragon to welcome you into the world. For a moment you can barely tell the difference between one blurred shape and the next. Then you focus

on one nearby image.

It is the shape of a large creature, but not the shape of a dragon. It stands upright on two stubby legs, not down on four. No wings emerge from its broad back; no tail to sweep majestically behind it;

only two long knuckle-dragging arms. It has long greasy hair falling about its head and long neck. There was no tapered snout; only a flat face with a protruding jaw and pointed ears. Its hide is a dull

red-brown and leathery, instead of scales. Whatever this creature is, it is certainly not a dragon… although it does carry an unhatched dragon egg in is muscular arms.

The monstrous biped stalked forward and grabbed the hatchling dragon around the neck, laughing haughtily, it hefted the dragon, egg and all, into a cloth sack. The monster man dropped the

dragonling to the ground roughly and began to enshroud it in the folds of the sack. This alarmed the little one so, that it snapped its teeth at the monster's hand, which elicited a gruff yelp of pain and

some equally gruff laughter from elsewhere in the cavern. The big monster growled menacingly and took up a club… with a light tap it bonked the babe on the head and received a belch followed by a

shiny black sphere for its trouble. The sphere of magic flew up and through the monster's torso and kept going up into the roof; leaving a gaping hole through both. The fellow hatchlings now acutely

aware of threes intruder's hostile intentions; quickly banded together and swarmed one of the other two attackers. It was a free-for-all of claws and wood at the dragonlings tried to rend the monster

limb from limb; and the monster tried to clobber the young dragons. You coil up and leap to the aid of your fellows… landing with a thud and squishing the monster under your considerable bulk; and

allowing your brown fellow to swipe its' claws across the bulging neck of the prone being, stilling its struggles.

The last remaining bipedal monster let out a gurgled yelp of surprise and turned and fled. The hairy beasts defeated, the young hatchlings spread out and searched this room of the cavern they were

in. They discovered the still form of a short creature unlike the ones before, near a pile of boulders, and investigated cautiously. After a few moments the small creature began to speak in metallic

draconian.

"[_**I, Sviliffa, welcome you to life, hatchling masters. I am sorry your emergence has not gone more smoothly. I was to guide you from these chambers to the place prepared for you by the **_

_**custodians. **__**But I am dying, and those foul creatures—those ogres—are stealing the eggs of dragons! This outrage must not continue**_…]" Sviliffa coughs as pain wracks her body, with great

effort she continues. "[_**Listen well young masters; the ogres are powerful creatures, but you are dragons! What does it matter that you are newborn and inexperienced? The least among **_

_**you is greater than the strongest ogre. Secret passages exist that lead from this chamber to those beyond, make use of them and surprise will be on your side. One can be found on the **_

_**south wall and one on the west. Be careful, be proud, and work in harmony as the Great IO commanded**_…]."

* * *

><p>So the hatchlings spread out, searching the walls and discovered the two secret tunnels and observed the intruders from there and the shadows surrounding the main entrance into the chamber. They<p>

watched as the running 'ogre' went to an impossibly larger one and squawked rather like a bird gesticulating wildly. That 'ogre' turned and barked out orders and several more came running; where

they all huddled and began shouting back and forth and pointing madly. The wyrmlings gathered behind the pillar in their hatching chamber and took a few minutes to debate and strategizing before a

plan was formed to attack the 'ogre' in the adjacent chamber using the secret passage. This chamber also held the tunnel that apparently the 'ogres' were coming and going through. This would

effectively cut off any escape, thus endangering the wyrmlings more, but it would stop the 'ogres' from taking any more eggs with them.

This attack was pulled off with great ease, using the secret tunnels as a step off point. The massive purple hewed dragon was stuck in the hatching chamber as his size stopped him from squeezing

through the tunnels. The other four wyrmlings however were small enough to fit through, sometimes even two at a time. The first through were the fanged and the howling wyrmlings, whom pounced

upon the ogre standing just outside the secret exit. They dropped the first ogre with a well placed bite, tearing out its' throat and hamstring. The next through was the brown clad dragon that stormed

into the chamber and sprayed its acid breath at another ogre against the opposite wall too the secret tunnel. The last dragon through the tunnel was the metallic steel dragon; the largest of his

fellows, whom rushed forward and swiped at the second ogre also.

Before the ogre could recover from their surprise, the wyrmlings pressed their attack… the brown and steel babes both ganged up on their target while the howling and fang wyrmlings moved to

intercept the last ogre which was about to come too its cohorts aid. The steel heaved a breath making his ogre grunt and wave its massive hand, fanning its face; while the brown tried to tear off a

kneecap. The howling wyrmling also screeched out an attack while his cohort the fang sped forward with tail barbs readied.

The four wyrmlings made quick work of the two remaining ogres; though, little fang was batted away by one of their great clubs. The steel bit down hard at the apex of his ogre's legs, eliciting a snarl

of pain; which opened the opportunity for the brown to rear and spit a bout of acid right down its throat… drowning it in its' own blood. The howling dragon ferociously raged against his target keeping

it busy until fang staggered back to help; all together, the four felled the last monster man.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the main hatching chamber, their huge companion had dragged the small humanoid's body to cover and lay ready to attack any non-dragon that came down the entrance. He didn't<p>

have to wait long, as no sooner had the other wyrmlings exited the secret tunnel than more ogres lumbered into the cavern.

He roared and fired his conical breath weapon again, aiming to encompass the whole opening of the chamber; unaware of the danger, he caught three ogres as they entered, disintegrating their

upper torsos. The meaty nubs of legs and arms dropped; squirting blood, the cone continued and obliterated the next two ogres that were crowding at the entrance. The cone ended taking two arms

off of one of the last three following ogres; as well as, an arm and leg (below the knee) off a second.

The last remaining ogre screeched in fright and turned to run, leaving its two disabled companions felled and yowling in pain. The final ogre, slightly larger than its fellows, with shoulder spikes and a

club that glowed slightly white lumbered up with a roar. While the other wyrmlings dealt with the escaping ogres, the ogre leader flew into a rage against the giant wyrmling.

The other wyrmlings were concerned for their unhatched brethren aligned and all blasted their breath weapons at once; the brown's acid stream scalded the ogre's massive head, the steel's likewise

stream struck deep melting the right leg completely to the bone and collapsing the beast; finally, the howler's scream vibrated through the humongous being's skull and knocked it unconscious.

Meanwhile, the lead ogre charged at the huge purple menace that had decimated its underlings, the wyrmling, met the charge… coiling and with a strong flap, lunged at the ogre and slammed into it.

The ogre leader swung wild and clipped the wyrmling on the side. Then the wyrmling tried to coil around the large man-thing only to take a full blow to the soft underbelly, yelping out it pain as he felt

several ribs shatter and explode inside. The wyrmling rolled back, writhing in pain momentarily, then… "POP!," he disappeared in a shower of sparks. The other wyrmlings having crippled their last ogre

rushed back to their clutch mate's aid just as he popped out of existence. Thinking he had died and been disintegrated, the others rushed the lead ogre. Two managed to swipe at him as they passed,

but the other two sped past missing their mark.

The ogre leader growled vengefully and swung his club and plowed down the brown wyrmling; sending him flying away. The others tried again with an conjoined, all-out-attack, but the lead ogre was

just too strong and swatted the wyrmlings away like flies; crushing the howling wyrmling's trail in the process. The ogre lumbered over to the huddled wyrmlings and just as he raised his club to finish

them off when another pop behind them signaled the return of their celestial companion. It took only a moment for the purple wyrmling to rear his head and loose another black sphere at an upward

angle which took the surprised ogre's head clean off.

Weary and beaten the hatchlings made a hasty exit to summon aid for their fallen minders and tend to their own wounds. After every healing that was doable was done, and the tales of their exploits

told, the loot of the ogres were divided up and used to start the hatchlings first hoard. They were fed and tended until they were strong enough to begin their lessons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: My updates will be really slow as I need to make log short hand into a story like layout<strong>_.


End file.
